Heroes of History 3: Kratos' Revenge
by Brickc16
Summary: The final battle is upon us. Kratos has risen and Achilles has reached Camp. its up to him and the other 5 heroes to finish off the one who threatens all of Olympus... and all of earth.
1. Achilles

**Krano**

Ever since I learned I was a demigod, things have just not gone right. I still don't know who my godly father is, I'm attacked by monsters at every town I go to, and even worse I don't know where I'm supposed to go!

Sorry, let me introduce myself, my name is Krano, I know, weird name for a kid who was born and raised in a small town in the middle of Kansas. My mom told me when I was old enough to understand that I'm a demigod, which was a bad idea though we didn't know it at the time. Apparently when a demigod knows what they are, it makes it easier for monsters to find us. And monsters did, indeed, find us.

It was a bright and shiny day, the skies were clear, the flowers were blooming, and the monsters were killing. The town I grew up in is like a smorgasbord for monsters. Almost every kid that I grew up with were demigods. Our parents were all trained to be monster killing machines, usually it was only one or two monsters that arrived, but after a while more and more started to come. The parents had been out numbered, they were killed along with a lot of the younger demigods. Those of us who could fight fought. Some died, some lived to fight another day. When the last wave of monsters were killed we decided it was better to bury the dead and go our separate ways.

I left with my two best friends, Ashley and Chuck. Ashley was a daughter of Aphrodite, though you'd never know, she acted as if she were as ugly as a dracanae. Chuck is a son of Ares, he's 6 feet tall and completely jacked. For some reason I was always the leader of us three, but after my 18th birthday it was apparent that I should be the leader of our group.

See, apparently I'm the reincarnation of Achilles, the great hero from the stories. I was flooded with memories from my past lives. Achilles, Genghis Khan, son of Ares, and George Washington, son of Athena.

Now you're probably thinking, "Wow! That sounds great!" Well, you're wrong, I have a huge guilt conscience. Seeing the faces of all the people Khan had killed really killed me... most of them didn't deserve what happened to them. Sometimes I wonder how I can be the reincarnation of such a brutal being, and at the same time be the reincarnation of such a fantastic man as Washington. I guess it just goes to show, everyone has some evil in them, but its the good they do that really makes a big difference in their reputation...

* * *

><p>Now, back to the present. We'd been hiding in an old abandoned bus station northern Manhattan, so far no monsters have attacked but right now I'm not so sure we're safe.<p>

Before the army of monsters had wiped out the town, my mother had given me a box. Said it was from my father. Inside there was a pocket watch, a sword key chain, and a map. She said that the watch held special powers, and once my father claimed me I would be able to unlock the powers it holds. The key chain spread into a longsword when I pulled the little blade. The map, my mother had said, would lead me to a safe place. A place where Demigods could go to be absolutely safe. I'd been following it ever since we left the town.

It said that the camp was on an island... it was called Long Island... I don't know where it is but I'm determined to figure it out. That's the problem when living in seclusion, you have _no_ knowledge of geography at all.

I walked out of the station, flipping a drachma with my thumb, when I tripped and the drachma fell out of my hand and over the curb. It vanished from sight and I was just wonder where it went when I heard the roar of an engine.

"Guys?" I called into the station. Ashley and Chuck came out just as a yellow cab labeled "The Gray Sisters" pulled up.

The doors swung open and a voice came out from the driver's side. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get in?"

I looked at Ashley and Chuck and shrugged. I got into the mysterious cab to find three _very_ old looking ladies who, get this, didn't have any eyes or teeth... well I shouldn't say that, one had an eye and another had a tooth. There weren't even eye sockets... just flat skin... I couldn't help but think I'd seen them in a movie before.

"We are the Gray Sisters," one of them said, though it came out like "We arb uh Gray Sippters" because she was missing her teeth. "Where can we take you, kids?"

I looked at the map and said, "The safe place for Demigods."

"Right," the driver said, revving the engine. "Camp Half-blood it is!" She put the car into drive and the cab shot forward with such speed the bus station was a small dot on the horizon with in 10 seconds...


	2. Come together

Chris

Hey, hey, readers. Bet you were hoping to hear from me soon. Well, let me bring you up to speed. It's been 6 months since we last saw each other. We have found Theseus, Odysseus, and Orpheus. We met Jason but he's currently in a war of his own, I don't think we'll need him though. You should SEE these guys!

Theseus, he's like, the Incredible Hulk! He's 6ft 9, has the chest of a friggin' Titan, and to top it all off, he's a genius. Don't be fool by his hulking appearance, he's the son of Athena. One of his past lives was Andre the Giant, the professional wrestler. Talk about cool.

Odysseus, he's small, like 4feet even, but the kid packs a punch! He's the son of Ares. You'd think that such a short little fellow wouldn't be able to hurt a fly, but after getting his memories back its not as bad as you'd think. His past lives were all martial arts masters. He had one who was a weapons specialist.

Orpheus... we, Orpheus is a girl. Daughter of Athena. I've been drooling over her since she joined up with us. Don't be fool, she kicks some _serious_ ass. She's got strawberry blonde hair, she's about 5' 5". One of her past lives was Amelia Earhart, take a wild guess who she was the daughter of?

Anyway, that's our little band of heroes, we just need to find Achilles and we'll be all set.

We're currently resting at Camp, we've taken up refuge in our own cabins. I'm in Hermes, to be honest, I think I've replaced Luke in dad's eyes. Kind of filling the void. To be honest, I think he's trying to guarantee I won't go dark side like Luke. Honestly, I think Luke's mom would have been better off naming her kid Anakin, you know, like Star Wars? Heh, nerd joke, I know.

I've found out I've got powers. The Gift of Hermes they call it. I can move at tremendous speeds, like, you know how fast a hummingbird's wings move? Yeah, take that and multiply it by a thousand. Only problem is it drains me completely, if I don't eat or drink right after I run like that I black out. I mean, I can move from cabin to cabin fine. But I can't run cross country like my dad.

Another Gift from the old man is teleportation. But again, it drains me. But again, again, I can move small distances without passing out.

I still have my baby, the car my dad had given me before Luke killed me. I know what you're thinking "Boys and their cars" but you don't know how cool this thing it! It fits everyone completely comfortably.

Anyway, I was laying in bed when I felt something, like my Spidey Senses were tingling. A voice in my head told me to go outside. I got up and moved to the door, laser pointer in my pocket. When I got out there I saw that the rest of my friends were in the center of the green. I met up with them, they all looked sleepy eyed.

"You all feel a disturbance in the force too?" I asked, another Star Wars joke, what do you want from me, its a great series of movies.

"Disturbance in the force I have felt," Odysseus said. It's funny because if you painted him green and gave him goblin ears he'd look like Yoda.

"If you nerds are done," Theseus said. "Who called us out here?"

"I have no idea," Hercules said, yeah, I forgot to mention my best bud. But you already met him so its okay. "But maybe it has something to do with that?" He pointed up at the top of Hero Hill. I looked up and saw three bodies coming down the hill. One seemed to _glow_. I'd seen that glow before... it was the same glow the others had given off when we saw them the first time. Achilles was here...

* * *

><p>We all ran to meet the three newcomers. They all seemed to have a faint tint of green on their faces, and I think I knew why, in Achilles' hand was a receipt, and at the top read the words "The Gray Sisters." I couldn't help but grin.<p>

"Achilles?" I said when we got within low voice range.

"My name is Krano," the kid said. "But yeah, I was once known as Achilles."

"Well," Herc said. "I'm Herc, once known as Hercules. This here is Perseus, Theseus, Orpheus, and Odysseus."

"We're one hero short," Krano noted.

"Yeah," I said. "Jason is busy with a bunch of giants and this kid who can burst into flames. No biggie."

"Oh," Krano seemed surprised.

"So Krano," Odysseus said. "Who is your godly parent?"

"Uh," Krano said awkwardly. "He, uh, hasn't claimed me yet..."

"Oh," I said. We all shared the same pity for him, it wasn't until we all turned 18 that we were claimed... except for me, but I still sympathized. "Well, no biggie! Maybe he was waiting for the right moment."

"What's going on here?" Came a voice behind us. We all turned to see Chiron, the camp director, standing tall as a centaur. When he caught sight of Krano, his face darkened. "I feared you would be in our midst soon enough."

"What?" Krano seemed disturbed by the look on Chiron's face.

"Come with me... now." Chiron turned and started toward the Big House.

Krano looked at us for guidance, we all just shrugged.

"Go on," I whispered. "I'll take your friends to cabin 11."

Krano turned and followed Chiron. It wasn't until we saw the door open in a flash of light and close to darkness that we all broke up...


	3. Kranos, Son of the God of Time

**Krano**

The centaur told me to sit on the couch until he returned, then left the room, needing to lean his human half forward to squeeze through the doorway. I looked around, a fire was blazing, giving the whole room an eerie shadow. There were pictures all around the room. Pictures of famous people who were obviously demigods. I won't say who because, well, I don't want to reveal them to any monster who reads this.

The centaur returned, but he wasn't a centaur, he was a middle aged man in a wheelchair. He wheeled over so that he was directly in front of me.

"Hello Krano," He said after a moment of silence. "My name is Chiron."

"Uh, hi." I said awkwardly.

"You haven't been claimed?"

"Yeah, how did you..."

Chiron put a hand up to silence me. "Clockwork, I know you are watching... show yourself."

Right next to Chiron the air seemed to shimmer, and then a man appeared. He had a golden scepter with a clock on top. He wore a silk suit, it was a blueish color. He had a mustache that looked strangely like two arrows pointing at 4 and 8. one side was shorter than the other. His eyes have no pupils, instead they seemed to be clocks. When he spoke, it sounded like the chime of a grandfather clock.

"Hello Chiron," the man named Clockwork said. "Hello Krano."

"Who is this?" I asked.

"This," Chiron said gravely, "is your father."

"What?" I nearly choked on my own saliva.

"That's right." Clockwork said. "You are the son of the God of Time."

"Why didn't you claim me earlier?" I asked him accusingly after my choking fit subsided.

Chiron answered for him. "Because you should have never been born in the first place."

"Ouch," I said. "Harsh."

"He's right, son." God how I've always wanted to hear that word being directed at me. "I shouldn't have kids. I live beyond this world. I live where time is nonexistent. I should not even visit this world."

"Why?"

"Because, being away from my realm for too long could be catastrophic. Time itself could start to dwiddle away. Centuries would blur. The universe could fall apart."

"So what does that have to do with me?" I ask.

"Having you exist here, my son, could cause even worse problems. You have the power to pop back and forth through time. If Kratos got ahold of you he could go back in time and make sure the gods _stay_ dead. Therefore destroying the entire world."

"Oh, well, that's a happy thought," I said, the blood draining from my face.

"Do you still have the pocket watch I gave to your mother?"

"Yeah," I pulled out the pocket watch.

"That is the source of your power. Do _not_ go back in time more than once. To do so would kill you. Understood?"

"Uh, yes sir."

"Do you know where your name came from?" Random question...

"No, sir?"

"The original Lord of Time, the father of the gods, Kronos. We wanted you to be named after him, to change the power of the name. But to do so would only anger my family even more. So we settled on something a little different."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Krano, I needed you to know who you were before I told you who I am..." There was a long, very long pause. "I am Kronos' brother..."


	4. Plan of Attack

**Chris**

I open the door to the Hermes cabin and am greeted with the same old stench. _Home sweet home._

"Welcome to the Hermes Cabin," I say to Krano's friends. "This is where all the unclaimed stay. You can stay here until tomorrow. Then we can introduce you to your cabins."

It's 2 in the morning nothing is stirring, not even a mouse- I don't even know if mice can get past the boundaries.

"There's only one spare bed and that's mine," I say, walking through the crowded floor. "But, as I am a gentleman," I stood beside my bed and bowed, "I shall allow the lady to sleep in this bed."

The girl- Ashley, I think her name was- smiles at me as she lowers herself into the bed. No doubt she's an Aphrodite.

Chuck took a spot in a vacant corner. I teleported myself to the roof with a sleeping bag. It never rained in the camp unless we wanted it to, so I didn't have to worry about waking up soaked. I closed my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast, Krano told us what had happened to him in the Big House.<p>

"I didn't know Kronos had a brother," Theseus said.

"Dad said no one knew besides the gods because they didn't want people to be afraid of another Kronos incident."

"Well a lot of good that did 'em," I said. "We had another Kronos incident anyway!"

Odysseus looked at Krano. "So does that make you, like, cousins with the Big Three?"

"I guess," Krano said.

"That's pretty fricken cool," Odysseus said with a grin.

"So you can travel through time?" Orpheus asked.

"Yeah," Krano said. "But he said only once. Traveling twice could kill me. So I'd only really be able to travel as far back as a few hours so that I can wait it out for my other self to go back in time."

"You know what this means don't you?" Herc asked the group. When we all stayed silent he went on. "This is Achilles' heel."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

Herc drew his sword and made a slash at Krano. We all protested but the bronze bounced off his skin harmlessly. Everyone gaped.

"How'd you know that wouldn't kill him?" Orpheus asked.

"Because, we all have a little bit of our former self in us. Chris is an overconfident jackass..." I opened my mouth to protest but hey, what can I say, the guy knows me. "I'm easily fooled. Odysseus, you're a tricky bastard. It just all makes sense. I guarantee Krano's one and only weakness is his biggest strength: time travel."

We all sat in silence, letting all that sink in.

"When we go up against Kratos," I said. "We have to protect Krano at all costs. If Kratos gets his pale hands on him... well... we can say bye bye to our mommies and daddies."

We finished eating in silence and went back to the cabins. We all went into the Zeus cabin, that had become our personal HQ. We had set up a whole shindig, maps, excerpts of all the old stories, hand drawn pictures of the biggest baddies in the monster world, and in one corner, photos of all of us. Our time here at camp.

Thalia Grace, the daughter of Zeus, has stuff in the corner where she sleeps. The only spot in the whole cabin where her father's gaze does not reach, like the Roman's Camp Jupiter in California. Don't tell Zeus I know about that place or he'd sear my lips shut.

I laid a map out on the table. It was of the whole U.S.

"Alright," I said, "now that we are all mostly together, we need to find Kratos."

"Well," Orpheus said, "he was the 'Ghost of Sparta' right? So where would Sparta be in America?"

"It would have to be one of the top military towns in the country, Sparta was famous for its fighters," Odysseus explained. "So I'd say probably Quantico, Virginia. Its surrounded on three sides by the Military base Quantico with a river as the fourth boundary. It would be the perfect place to look."

"Well then," I said. "All in favor of going to Quantico to find the Ghost of Sparta?"

"I'm in," Herc said.

"Same here," Odysseus said.

"I'm in," Theseus said.

"Hell yeah," Krano said.

I looked at Orpheus, "Well, beautiful? What d'you say? You wanna come with me to the least romantic place on earth where we may possibly die?"

She stared at me for a long while, then nodded. "Oh yeah."

"Alright! Looks like we're headed to Sparta..."


	5. Rise of the Ghost of Sparta

Darkness all around...

The sensation of being pulled straight up...

The faces of all who he killed...

The faces of his wife, his daughter, of Pandora...

The faces of all the gods, the Titans he had killed...

Gaea, she treated him so well and then turned on him...

Or had he turned on her? He couldn't remember...

All he knew was that he had to make sure the gods died for good this time...

A hole opened up above him, showing the first sunlight he'd seen since his death...

He climbed out of the hole...

He was in a small town with flags with red white and blue...

Strange, the town reminded him of a place he once called home...

He looked down at his pale white hands...

The ashes of his wife and daughter that had stained his skin...

He was back...

He wanted revenge...

Only one thought runs through his mind at the moment...

_**KRATOS HAS RETURNED!...**_


	6. Love and Gorgons

**Krano**

"All packed up?" Chris asks me.

"Yeah," I say, looking around at my area in the Zeus cabin. I'd been staying here since there wasn't a cabin for Clockwork. Everything seemed to be in order.

"Alright, we can go then."

"Yeah, let's go say our goodbyes."

We walk out into the sunshine of a new day. Chris said he'd meet me and the others at the car on the other side of the hill. He had to talk to a girl named Annabeth about something important. Which was fine with me, because I had to go see a girl about something important as well...

I got to the Aphrodite cabin to find the door open. I poked my head inside, there were a small group of girls in there, including the Cabin Leader, Piper McLean, but no Ashley. Piper caught sight of me.

"Hey, Krano," She said with a smile, she was always friendly to everybody, kind of like Ashley... "What can I do ya for?"

"You know where Ashley is?" I asked her, hoping I didn't look too nervous about asking about her.

"Um, I think she is down at the lake."

"Thanks," I said, I turned and ran for the lake. It was pretty close to the cabins but it was still a pretty long jog. I stopped when I got to the dock, there she was, standing at the edge of the wooden dock, the wind blew her dark hair in such a way that it looked as if she should be on one of those cheesy chick flicks where the guy goes in for the big sappy kiss.

"Ashley," I said when I was close enough.

Ashley didn't turn, but rather stood watching the sun rise. I wonder if Apollo is watching over us as we stand here on this dock.

"Do you ever wonder what lies beyond Lord Zeus' domain?" Ashley said, staring out across the horizon, which was a brilliant orange.

"You mean, like, in space?" I asked.

"The centaurs believe that if you look into the stars you can see the future, or a message from the gods. I looked up at the stars every night before I go to bed and the same message always replays itself..."

"What's that?" I asked as I walk forward to stand next to her, I'm also transfixed by the sunrise, but I feel her eyes on me now.

"Its a message from my mother... 'Love is the most powerful force in the world. More powerful than the Fates, stronger than the Titans. Love could conquer even the Spartans.'"

Now my gaze has lowered to meet her's. I can literally feel the chemistry between us. Its pretty intense... we stare deep into each other's eyes... and then, as if by a magnet, we're pulled into each other, into a long deep kiss... the rest of my time in camp is a blur after that...

* * *

><p>We leave the camp and head south, towards Virginia, toward our destiny. We sit in mostly silence. Chris has the radio tuned into H.N.R. (Hephaestus News Radio). Right now its weather with Aeolus.<p>

As we pass into New Jersey a band called the Salty Satyrs started playing. It was mystifying, listening to them play their sweet tunes. The trip went by as fast as Chris can run.

We reached Quantico and stopped, something was wrong... the town was a ghost town. There was no one around. And I saw why...

In the center of town stood a large tower. Large enough to be seen from 100 miles all around. Almost as tall at Olympus itself.

"I sure hope they have an elevator in that thing," Herc said.

"One can only hope, Herc my friend," Chris said. "One can only hope."

We pulled up at the front entrance which was being guarded by snake women, not dracanae, they have 2 snake trunk bottoms, these are different. It wasn't until I saw their slithering hair that I realized what they were...

"Gorgons?" I said. "I thought there were only three of them... Euryale, Stheno, and Medusa."

"We've entered a whole new ball game, Krano." Chris said, staring at the creatures. "From what I remember of the God of War games, they have stone vision just like Medusa. Avert you gaze and be quick. These things are crafty."

We all got out of the car, which shut down after the last demigod exited it, and made our way toward the gorgons, when they caught sight of us we all got out our weapons. Six demigods against two snake women, this should be easy...

One gorgon made slash at me, I dodged and slashed down. I only got a snake from her hair though. Damn, Chris wasn't kidding, these things are fast. I looked around, Orpheus, Chris and Herc were on the other Gorgon. Theseus was trying to figure out how to get the doors open, the needed a password. Which meant it was me, Odysseus, and a big bad gorgon.

The gorgon slashed at me again, I dodged right and stepped on her tail, she whipped around and I averted my gaze, I realized that if I concentrate on her chin, I can even see her eyes. She hissed at me just as a sword when through her neck, she collapsed in a heap of ash. Odysseus stood behind where she was, a grin on his face.

"Nice kill," I complimented.

"Nice dodging," he replied.

I turned away from him and saw Chris, Orpheus, and Herc stab the other gorgon at exactly the same time. _POOF!_ Gorgon is now reduced to ash, another one bites the dust.

Just as we all got to Theseus, the panel pinged and a computerized voice said "Password accepted." and the doors slid open.

"What was the password?" Chris asks.

"Trap..." Theseus said. And as soon as we all realized what was happening, a trapdoor opened up beneath us and we all fell into the darkness...


	7. IT'S A TRAP!

**Chris**

"Ow."

"Son of a..."

"Which one of you pervert has his hand on my butt?"

"Sorry, Orpheus."

"Where are we?"

"Anyone got a light?"

"We really _fell_ for that trap didn't we?"

"Seriously, can we get some light?"

Just as that last sentence was said, the lights flashed on. It takes a second for my eyes to adjust but now I can see that we are in a dungeon filled with skeletons.

"Welcome heroes..." A voice booms. "You have fallen for my trap quite nicely."

"Kratos?" I call. "That you?"

"Indeed, child it is me."

We all stand and see the Ghost of Sparta himself. The only person known to have killed the gods. He looks a _lot_ more menacing when you actually have to look at him.

"So how are we going to do this?" Herc asked.

"I'll let all of you come at me at once, I'll kill five of you. The son of the time god shall be spared so that I may go back in time and destroy Tartarus after I kill the gods..."

"Hmm, you really think you can take on 6 demigods by yourself Kratos?" I asked him.

"Kid, I killed the _gods_. I think I can handle a couple of kids."

"Suit yourself," I said. I raised my sword and screamed, "_CHARGE!_"

We all surged forward and clashed with the godkiller...

* * *

><p>You know in action cartoons when they show an attack in picture form? That's kind of what it was like to be in this battle...<p>

I slashed with my blade and it clashed with his Sword of Olympus. I teleported behind him and slashed his back as Orpheus slashed his legs. He was starting to wear down when suddenly he exploded into a flash of light... everything went black as night...


	8. The Death of Kratos

**Krano**

Herc was right about my Curse of Achilles, though right now its more like a gift from the gods. When Kratos exploded it had killed everyone, but I was able to survive because of my metal skin. Kratos came over and lifted me from the floor. He reached into my pocket and pulled out my watch. He opened it and brought it close to his mouth.

"Bring me to the time when Kratos killed Zeus..." He boomed.

The whole world seemed to fall apart, collapse... then it picked itself back up and we were in Greece. Kratos was standing over Zeus, I was lying on the ground. Athena was just fading away after telling Kratos that the gods had been poisoned by Pandora's Box. Kratos turned and started to walk away. He completely forgot about me, I jumped up and walked to Zeus.

"Kranos..." How does he know who I am? "Take... the Sword of Olympus..." I pulled it from Zeus, who turned to ash.

I turned back toward Kratos. I ran at him, faster than I'd ever run before. I was imagining all the people I love who are now dead. Mom, my friends from town, Chris, Herc, Orpheus, Theseus, Odysseus, and soon the rest of the world he left behind... I leaped into the air and brought the sword down, Kratos' left arm fell to the ground with a _thud_.

He turned and saw me standing there, then looked at his stump...

"You..." He didn't get to finish. I swung hard and his head fell to the ground. His body fell. Kratos was dead. He didn't turn to ash, which means he isn't in Tartarus. He is in the Underworld, where he will stay for the rest of eternity...

"Hope you rot, jackass." I said, I spit on his corpse. I looked around, trying to figure out what I was going to do next, when a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me...

* * *

><p>I fell onto cold tile. I looked up to see my father standing over me. I was in his realm. The space between time and space...<p>

"Good work kiddo," He said. "You killed Kratos, excellent job."

"That... that means everything goes back to normal now doesn't it?"

"That's right, son." He smiled, it was a kind, loving smile.

"I can't go back can I?" I said, feeling bummed.

"Well, that depends on the Fates..."

"Huh?"

"If they see fit that you should live through your time travel home, then you will. If not, you just go to Elysium, I'll inform the camp. You'll be praised as a hero."

I sighed. "Alright, wish me luck, dad."

"Good luck, bud." And suddenly I'm back in Greece, standing over Kratos' body.

I pulled out my watch and stared at it. I took a deep breath. Put the watch up to my mouth and said... "Bring me back to my present..."


	9. A Funeral Fit For a Hero

**Chris**

I don't know what happened, but all I know is that Krano saved the world. That's obvious. The world and gods are all okay and we're back at camp. The only thing missing is the hero of the hour himself.

We waited for days, and nothing. Ashley spent most of her time crying in the Aphrodite Cabin. The rest of the group remained stoic. Even Olympus seemed to be holding their breath.

When it seemed apparent that Krano wasn't coming back we held a service for him. It was beautiful, everyone had been there. Even the gods were there. They seemed to have to be there, the kid saved their sorry behinds.

We all talked for him. It wasn't until Zeus got up to the podium that every single thing in the camp seemed to listen. Even the wind stopped blowing, the air seemed to stand still...

"Krano, son of Clockwork, god of time. He was nothing like who he was to be named after. Where Kronos was dark and sinister, Krano was light and generous. We can all learn something from that young man. He showed us that even time can be twisted. Kratos is rotting in Hades as we speak. Never ending damnation is even too generous for that monster. Krano shall always be remember as the Hero of Time, savior of the gods. And he shall be missed dearly..."

Everyone applauded the kind of gods as he stepped down... the group of reincarnations burned the drape with a clock on it, symbolizing the passing of our friend, nay, our brother...

You know, its sad. You'd think Clockwork would know if his son didn't make it, you'd think he'd inform us of his only son's death... Just goes to show not everyone can be as great as their children...


	10. Time is Relative

Darkness all around...

The sensation of being pulled straight up...

The faces of all who he saved...

The faces of his father, his girlfriend, of his friends...

The faces of all the gods, the divines he had saved...

Chris, he treated him so well...

He knew was that he had the gods for good this time...

A hole opened up above him, showing the first sunlight he'd seen since his death...

He climbed out of the hole...

He was in a small town with flags covered in Greek lettering...

Strange, the town reminded him of a place he once called home...

He looked down at his dark brown hands...

The dirt from the ground stained his skin...

He was back...

He wanted love...

Only one thought runs through his mind at the moment...

_**KRANO HAS RETURNED!...**_

* * *

><p>You're probably wondering why the story switches from present tense to past tense so often in the story. Well, as a famous son of Athena once said...<p>

"Time is relative..."


End file.
